Brayden (NSI)/Dialogue
*'Morning:' "Good morning, player. My work is going very well." *'Afternoon:' "Hmm... Please make yourself at home." *'Evening:' "Good evening, player. Did you find something interesting?" *'Night:' "Hi, player. *'Favourite:' "You sure have some nice stuff! Is it really okay? Thank you." *'Loved:' "Isn't that nice? Can I really take it? Thanks much." *'Liked:' "Player! Thank you for this wonderful gift." *'Neutral:' "Erm, thank you." *'Dislike:' "What a weird smell... Ugh." *'Hated:' "Hey, come on... I'm not too fond of this." *'Horror:' "A Winter Perfume? Player, you shouldn't have!" *'Good Birthday Gift:' "Ooh! My birthday! You have a nice suggestion for what I like. Thank you." *'Bad Birthday Gift:' "Aww, this... I've got tons in my pocket." *'Multiple Gifts:' "Oh, I see. I'll throw it, I guess..." *'White:' "How's work on the land plot? Nothing's great here... Whew..." *'Purple:' "Take care of yourself while you're working." *'Blue:' "Hi, player. My work is going very well. At this rate, I'm set to become the winner of a swimming competition! Hahaha!" *'Yellow:' "Lately... I feel so odd because I can't think clearly at this time." *'Orange:' "I swim much better with you by my side, player." *'Light Green:' "Come on in, player. Would you like to be my trainee? Oh, never mind. You've got the talent, and I'm thankful for that." *'Green:' "Player, my love for you is unconditional, it grows from the depths of my heart, and without your affection and warmth my heart stops beating, all I ask for is you by my side forever." *'Pink:' "Life on the land plot is fun. I'm glad my life took this turn." *'Dark Pink:' "Do you know what the best wife in the world deserves? She needs a confident and cool man. Player, that is you!" *'Red:' "The beach is fine, but fresh air out on the ranch rejuvenates me. A deep breath of fresh hair invigorates me to face tomorrow." *'Rainbow:' "Ranch work can be strenuous. I'm glad to have married such a hard working woman. A good wife makes my swimming practise much easier for me." *'Talking on his Birthday:' "You remembered my birthday? How nice of you!" *'Engagement:' "I hope this engagement ceremony may become the most memorable day in your life." *'Pregnancy:' "The littlest feet make the biggest footprints in our hearts. Enjoy this love." *'After Baby's Birth:' "Our life is much easier now that Child here." *'Baby (Stages 1-3):' "Having a child has been the most wonderful experience imaginable." *'Baby (Stage 4):' "Child is the cutest kid in the whole world, don't you think?" *'Baby (Stage 5):' "Kids really grow up fast!" *'First Child grows up:' "Isn't Child the perfect son/daughter? You don't have to answer that... I know it's undeniable!" *'Second Child grows up:' "I'm so lucky to have a second child. I couldn't have asked for more!" *'Your kids return:' "I think our child is just about to cry." *'Engagement:' "Congratulations on your engagement! May your love and blessings multiply." *'Pregnancy:' "I can't wait to shower your new baby with love and affection." *'After Baby's Birth:' "Congratulations on your baby! I know wife will be a wonderful mother!" *'First Child grows up:' "Seeing Child grows up makes me want to have a child of my own." *'Second Child grows up:' "The nice thing about siblings is, they're obligated to always be there for you!" *'Your kids return:' "Wow...! Child and Child came back?! That's great news, player!" Category:Story of World: New Sunbeam Island Dialogue